


РАЗГОВОРЧИКИ В...

by Shad_Tkhom



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	РАЗГОВОРЧИКИ В...

\- Ты её любишь.  
    Джейн предпочла бы услышать вопросительные нотки в голосе Трента. Но наоборот — старший брат был абсолютно уверен в сказанном им. Даже безапелляционнен. Джейн вопросительно приподняла бровь.  
\- Будешь отрицать? - Трент ехидно ухмыльнулся. Они сидели в его комнате — но не в резиденции Лейнов. Там было непривычно многолюдно — вся семья нагрянула. Джейн и Трент за последние годы успели привыкнуть, что дом принадлежит им практически целиком — Аманда если и появлялась в доме то почти не вылазила из мастерской. Вот младшие Лейны и отсиживались у Моргендорферов пользуясь гостеприимством Хелен.  
\- Я только и слышу «Дарья сказала...» «Дарья говорит...» «А Дарья...» «Мы с Дарьей...» Я и не припомню, когда бы ты была прежде кем то ТАК одержима.  Разве что в раннем детстве и то каким нибудь любимым мультяшным героем. Но мне уже давно не приходилось забирать тебя из детского сада…  
    Джейн пожала плечами, попутно припоминая, что действительно, в далёком детстве доставала брата героями какого-то дурацкого мультсериала, пересказывая ему содержание очередной серии по дороге домой. И с утра за завтраком, возбуждённо подпрыгивая на стуле и расплёскивая молоко. Бедняга Трент морщился но терпел — временами он был просто святой!   
\- Люблю… Но не в этом смысле! Как… Как сестру!  
Трент только головой покачал.  
\- А что у любви есть какие то «смыслы»? Тут всё просто — или любишь или нет.  
  
    Джейн так пристально и задумчиво разглядывала Дарью, которая в этот момент спокойно чистила зубы, что та удивлённо покосившись на подругу, прополоскала рот и выплюнув пену в умывальник, недовольно поинтересовалась:  
\- В чём дело, Лейн? Ты так на меня уставилась словно решила съесть и теперь прикидываешь под каким соусом приготовить… Но мы вроде хорошо сегодня поужинали — так что я теряюсь в догадках.  
    Джейн смущённо улыбнулась но промолчала. Дарья  стянула с носа очки — от этого её лицо стало совсем детским, подошла к Джейн и… обняла её и поцеловала в щёку.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Лейн.  
\- Кгрхм.  
    Дарья обернулась, Джейн с пылающими от смущения щеками проморгалась. Квин. С очень недовольным видом. Постукивает тапочкой.  
\- Я так и думала, что этим когда-нибудь кончится. Но вообще то ДЛЯ ЭТОГО у тебя есть своя спальня, Дарья. И вы тут не одни - мне тоже надо привести себя в порядок перед сном.  
    Дарья оставалась совершенно невозмутимой:  
\- Сарказм тебе не идёт, Квин, - и направилась к выходу. - Спокойной ночи, сестрёнка.  
\- Спокойной ночи. Джейн!  
Джейн обернулась, Квин протягивала ей, забытые Дарьей, очки.  
  
\- Давай теперь поговорим о тебе, - Джейн услышала в голосе Тома лёгкую нотку раздражения. - Я уже понял, что Дарья самая умная, самая разумная, самая-самая… На этом свете. А что ты, кто ты?  
\- Ты говоришь прямо как Трент, - фыркнула Джейн.  
\- О, наконец-то появился какой-то Трент. А кто это?  
Джейн удивлённо уставилась на Тома — вроде не шутит.   
\- Мой старший брат! Ты же был на выступлении его группы!  
Том был просто переполнен ехидством.  
\- Да? А я думал, что кроме Дарьи у тебя нет никого на этом свете, а тут какой-то старший брат объявился… Ну а кроме Дарьи и Трента?  
Джейн вздохнула:  
\- Родители есть. Но их сейчас нет в городе. Ещё один брат — Винд. И две старшие сестры — Пенни и Саммер. И племянники — дети Саммер. Их всех тоже нет сейчас в Лондэйле. В доме только я и Трент. И мама иногда. Я в семье самая младшая. Но пару лет назад могла бы тебя со всеми познакомить — они все разом вдруг нагрянули в родные пенаты. А мы с Трентом тогда сбежали от них к Дарье…  
Том утомлённо закатил глаза к небу.  
\- Опять эта Дарья…  
Джейн нахмурилась.  
\- Она моя подруга! Любимая и единственная. Так что попрошу. И когда вы познакомитесь поближе она тебе понравится.  
  
\- Я не пойму, что такое с Дарьей творится в последнее время… - вздохнула Джейн и, перехватив взгляд Тома, пожала плечами. - Извини. Больше не повторится. Это наши с Дарьей проблемы.  
Том устало улыбнулся.  
-  Не беспокойся — я скоро привыкну. А насчёт того, что с ней творится… Всё очень просто — ревность…  
Джейн чуть не поперхнулась содовой.  
\- Чего-о-о?!!  
Том только руками развёл:  
\- А ты что думала? Она боится, что я помешаю вашей дружбе. Разрушу её. И она останется одна… - Том положил свою руку на руку Джейн. - Я с ней поговорю. Успокою. Скажу, что я не буду вам мешать.  
  
\- Ну что, девочки, если вас всё устраивает…  
Дарья и Джейн уже несколько раз обошли все комнаты, пощёлкали всеми выключателями, проверили все краны, постучали по трубам. Цена, конечно, кусалась — но приличный район, парк неподалёку, довольно тихо и до их колледжей недалеко…  
Риэлтор так странно поглядывала на обеих подруг, что Джейн не выдержала:  
\- Не подумайте ничего такого — мы просто старые подруги! - на слове «старые» Дарья недовольно поморщилась. - И ничего больше!  
Риэлтор только плечами пожала:  
\- Я не лезу в эти дела. Если вам всё нравится — подписываем бумаги и вы въезжаете, - и она так громко проворчала себе под нос, что подруги её без труда услышали. - Что я вчера родилась и геев никогда не видела?!  
Джейн покраснела от возмущения и была готова выдать гневную тираду по поводу но Дарья решительно и сильно дёрнула подругу за рукав. Джейн выдохнула:  
\- Мы согласны.  
Риэлтор улыбнулась:  
\- Вот и хорошо.  
  
Всё было расставлено и развешено. Джейн плюхнулась в кресло перед телевизором:  
\- Уффф… Дом, милый дом…  
Дарья устроилась на диване рядом — под пледом с книжкой. Джейн с усмешкой посмотрела на подругу:  
\- И почему мы  вызываем такое первое впечатление у окружающих? Они, глядя на нас, сразу начинают подозревать, что…  
Дарье не надо было долго объяснять — она сразу всё поняла и с иронией посмотрела на Джейн поверх очков.  
\- Сколько времени мы с тобой в колледже?  
Джейн с недоумением пожала плечами:  
\- Сама знаешь. Полгода с небольшим.  
Дарья закрыла книжку.  
\- И сколько у тебя за это время было свиданий?  
Джейн начала догадываться куда клонит подруга:  
\- Ни одного, - но Лейн не сдавала позиций так просто. - Но у меня на это времени нет! Учёба, работа...  Ты тоже быстро нашла работу и вот такие спокойные вечера у нас теперь редкость.  
Дарья поморщилась и отчеканила:  
\- Предлог. Это только предлог. На самом деле нам обеим никто не нужен. Нам хватает друг друга. Общества друг дружки. Половинки.  
Джейн только фыркнула:  
\- Хочешь сказать, что мы уже вроде как семейная пара?  
Дарья серьёзно кивнула и ответила, предвидя следующий вопрос Джейн:  
\- Да. И есть любящие пары, что живут вместе без секса. Подумай об этом.  
Дарья снова уткнулась в книгу, а Джейн откинулась на спинку кресла и прикрыла глаза — голова шла кругом...  
  
  



End file.
